


Fevered Fade

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing so much how can you tell what is real and what is a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevered Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persnicketese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnicketese/gifts).



> Written for a fic trade on tumblr. Alis Trevelyan is not my character.

“Did you think you could destroy me so easily?”

It was a voice Alis would never be able to forget. Deep and harsh, filling her chest, making her head vibrate. It was a voice she had thought to never hear again.

“The world provides so much of what I need. Especially now.”

She stared at the rift in front of her. It would be a simple matter to just raise her hand and close it.

Why wasn’t her hand moving? Why couldn’t she breathe?

“You play the role of the brave and steady, but you are filled with fear.”

Alis could feel herself shaking, her eyes stinging with tears.

“Did you think me dead? Vanquished? In my own realm?”

The voice was filled with laughter. Genuine amusement that make her stomach turn.

A sickly green puddle formed under her. She made to move, prepared for what was coming, but instead she sank. She didn’t even have time to scream as the sinking turned into falling. Falling into a place she had hoped to never see again.

“You left a child to fight in your place.”

She hit the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

“Cullen is dying, and with every breath his terror, his nightmares, they feed me. He gives me strength as his fears cripple him. He prays and begs that these memories be taken from him, but his Maker never answers.”

Laughter again.

Alis rose to her feet, sword and shield in hand.

“The lyrium kept the worst of it at bay. His prayers go unanswered, and now with you here he will be driven to one thing. He will consume lyrium and fight to bring you back. He will become that which he does not want to be.”

She could move again. A quiet calm came over her as she thought about Cullen. She would not allow that to happen, could not. It would destroy him. He needed her strong and present, not trapped in the Fade again.

Alis managed to get out twice now. Leaving a third time will only be another achievement.

The green wavered as the air cleared. The floating stones were replaced with walls and windows. She could hear a fire crackling nearby, and her body was warm. Where was her armor? Where was her shield and weapon?

“Stay calm.” It was Cullen’s voice. No, this is a trick, a distraction. She’s in the Fade and needs to get out, needs to fight. “It’s alright. You’re having a nightmare. You’re safe now, in bed, in Skyhold.”

Alis pushed herself upright, threw the blankets off, and all but fell off the bed. “No, this isn’t right. This isn’t real! None of this is real!” She carefully rose to her feet, legs weak, body heavy. “I will not fall for your tricks, demon! You will not have me, you will not have him!”

She saw the weapons stand in the corner of the room. Grasping onto the foot of the bed she worked her way to it. Why weren’t her legs working? Why did she feel so heavy?

Cullen stood in front of her, blocking her way. “Alis, this isn’t the Fade, and I’m not a demon.” He kept his hands up and in view. “You’re safe now.”

She ignored him. He isn’t real, just something to keep her from leaving the Fade. To make her weak and complacent. That’s the only explanation for her body feeling so wrong.

Then his hands were on her shoulders. “Alis, wake up! This isn’t a dream!” His grip tightened as her legs threatened to give out. He pulled her close, sliding an around her back, going down to the floor with her as she fell to her knees. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re alright.”

Alis saw her belt on the chest next her at the foot of the bed. Her knife was still sheathed and attached to it. Good. It would do the trick. It would rid her of this distraction and allow her to leave.

“You’re in Skyhold and safe.”

Good, the demon is too focused on convincing her to think this is real. It won’t notice her movements.

Alis shoved the knife into the demon’s side, aiming up. The blade was too short to reach his heart, but she could puncture its lung. Do demons even have lungs? She twisted the blade just to be sure.

She could feel warm blood. No. That’s not right. She has fought hundreds of demons, and not once have they bled. Not like this.

Cullen coughed, blood spilling from his mouth.

This isn’t the Fade.

“Cullen? Cullen! Don’t go! Oh, Maker, I am so sorry! Cullen, stay with me!” He was getting heavier. “Someone, help me! Help!” Alis screamed, her lungs burning, throat raw. “Someone help me!”

This is real.

She screamed again and again, crying his name, demanding someone come to help them. His breathing was becoming ragged. She had pieced his lung, and now he was suffocating. “You can’t leave, not like this, not because of me. Please, stay awake. You’ve survived worse, you will survive this.”

Hands pulled her, shoved her, voices all around. Cullen faded from her vision as tears ran down her face. He was going to die, and it was her fault. The room felt too hot, too much. There isn’t enough air. Why won’t they let her go? She needs to be with him!

Something cold touches her face, and Alis opens her eyes. Her body is weak, heavy, and there are too many people.

“Cullen, she’s awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alis didn't kill Cullen. It was just a dream brought on by a fever.


End file.
